


Think First

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Batman tries to get through to Superman.





	Think First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Common Sense."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 28th, 2010.

“It’s not like I _meant_ for this happen!” The words hissed out between Superman’s clenched teeth. The pain must be excruciating.

“I know.” Batman tried not to scowl. Really. But Superman made him angry sometimes. “But smashing through the lead door, in a Luthor facility, when you know that Lex knows your weakness and will hurt you just for kicks…”

Batman used his tweezers to pull out yet another sliver of Kryptonite. The weapon had exploded when Superman had broken through the door, shooting pieces of the poisonous rock which then penetrated the normally invulnerable skin. So here they were, sitting in a filthy alley behind a LexCorp lab, Batman carefully extracting tiny pieces of Kryptonite from his friend.

After a deep breath Superman answered, “I had to make sure of what was behind the door since I couldn’t see through it.”

“But it’s common sense: if someone knows your weaknesses, don’t go into a room that might as well have a neon sign declaring ‘It’s a Trap!’ without adequate protection.”

Superman frowned even harder, though this time from annoyance rather than pain. “Sometimes the necessity of action doesn’t allow for serious consideration of every possible unlikely outcome.”

“It should.” Two more splinters, and Superman was starting to look less green. Batman was grateful, but still frustrated with the Boy Scout. “You’re too valuable to lose over some stupid decision you didn’t think through. I train my partners to think quickly under pressure to calculate options and probabilities of consequences for their actions. Your brain functions at an infinitely higher rate than theirs” – in theory– “so it should make better decisions more quickly. We can work on that.”

“You make helping me sound like an insult. Thanks.” Batman pulled out a slice of Kryptonite maybe a bit too harshly. “It was an _accident_.”

“Accidents can be deadly.” Maybe Superman would _get_ it now. When he _didn’t_ think was when he was most vulnerable. Anyone could plan ahead so long as he or she _bothered_ to. “Thinking and listening to your instincts can save your life.”

More resigned this time, Superman agreed, “I know. I’ll be more careful. It’s not like I _want_ to be a pin cushion.”

“Almost done.” And that was it; three minutes later Superman was free of Kryptonite. …for now. “All right. Luthor is long gone from here, and I need to get back to Gotham.”

“Thanks. I need to grab a new costume and see if I can track down any leads.”

Batman nodded, and was soon on his way back to the Cave. How a man as smart as Kal just didn’t _think_ was frustrating. Losing him because of a stupid mistake would be devastating.

The problem with common sense was that it was impossible to teach. But hopefully Superman would figure it out. Especially before Batman had to strangle him himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Clark did stuff like this all the time on Smallville and it drove me nuts.


End file.
